


Soft words and tender touches, you're all I've got

by winterscaptsam



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Finn (Star Wars), POV Poe Dameron, so aha cut me some slack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterscaptsam/pseuds/winterscaptsam
Summary: Love, he thinks. Is that what this is? The electrifying rush in his veins, that jump to do anything and everything for one man, how everything turns to slow motion when Finn enters the room and all he can think of is his name, how his heart beats only for one person. Love, he knows.“Poe?” Finn’s voice interrupting his trail of thought, “are you okay? You look a bit...distant,” he tries for a small smile, hoping it’ll soothe whatever is going through Poe’s mind.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 169





	Soft words and tender touches, you're all I've got

FN-2187. 

It wasn’t a name, it didn’t feel like one either and yet he thought he deserved it. Being a stormtrooper, you don’t deserve a name, don’t deserve to feel like a person, to feel as though you have a beating heart under all this toughness.

That was until he met Poe Dameron. 

First, it started with a name. Bringing back the humanity the first order ripped away from him at birth.  _ Finn,  _ he thinks. It’s sweet, simple, he likes it. Allows himself to. A sense of stability after being riddled with evil for so long. It’s as though he owns himself now, he is his own leader, he wonders about the amount of power he can embody with this name alone. 

And then came a jacket. With all the chaos that surrounded him there was a warmth, a sense of comfort with the feel of Poe’s jacket on his skin and through restless nights he tries to decipher it, this feeling in his gut that traces around his heart in a constant motion;  _ want _ . 

How he wanted to help the captured pilot, wanted desperately for the villagers to be safe. Wanted the cold handed murder to end, Finn wanted to be good, wants to be remembered as  _ good.  _

“You’re a good man, Finn.” Poe says, with an honesty in his voice that is pure to the eyes as it to the ears, Finn wonders how many good deeds it will take to erase the once born stormtrooper.

There was a time, when Finn thought that he was nothing more than a ‘trooper with a blaster, with the order to end a life he never could. There was a time when he thought that the explosions around them were meant for him, to burn at his skin until the guilt drips off of him as innocent blood did. 

Finn knows the feeling, recognises it quite easily as want. The desperation in your heart, sometimes mistaking it for need, the way Finn wants to be good, he wants to feel, not quite sure of what yet. 

The feeling he had shared with Poe, the adrenaline filled pilot from the minutes of his rescue. How his heart rate increased but for all the right reasons, he aches to feel it again.

It’s safe here. Kept from the danger that Finn reckons is in his blood, that the first order tried putting in his brain. That he could never be. Finn knows it’s safe, doesn’t stop him from keeping it all at arms length though. Doesn’t allow himself to get close enough to feel the pain of a loss, apart from Poe and for some reason his heart as well as mind is still trying to figure out, he can’t help but want to be close to the pilot.

Both physically and metaphorically. 

He wanders, if Poe feels it too. Feels the lingering stares and soft touches that Finn thinks is all he has to offer, notices the gentle voiced good nights and early mornings smiles. Wonders if Poe feels it as much as he does. 

Here’s what he doesn’t know: that Poe changed his sleeping quarters to be next to Finn’s, doesn’t fall asleep till he knows Finn has, that when their skins touch for that moment all Poe can feel is his heart beating for Finn, how he’s the only person Poe will look for in the room, that there’s an undeniable jealousy whenever he sees the happiness Rey causes in Finn’s life (although Finn has repeatedly told him they’re just friends) how he wishes, hopes to be the reason behind every loud laughter and beaming smile. 

Poe doesn’t tell him this though, figures it’d be wrong to. Wants to let Finn adjust to a life outside the First Order without a chaotic man with a chaotic love for him.  _ Love, _ he thinks. Is that what this is? The electrifying rush in his veins, that jump to do anything and everything for one man, how everything turns to slow motion when Finn enters the room and all he can think of is his name, how his heart beats only for one person.  _ Love, _ he knows. 

“Poe?” Finn’s voice interrupting his trail of thought, “are you okay? You look a bit...distant,” he tries for a small smile, hoping it’ll soothe whatever is going through Poe’s mind. 

Finn has been keeping his hands busy in med bay, helping recover the wounds and scars. He feels useful, busy. Normally, whenever Poe’s got the time (which Finn has noticed he suddenly has a lot more of) he’ll stop by, hang around, just sit back and talk as Finn does the task in hand. 

“Perfect,” Poe flashes an easy-going smile which fades as he notices Finn doesn’t quite fall for it, “really, buddy. I’m good.”

Finn doesn’t push it though, instead just listens to another one of his (definitely not over exaggerated) pilot stories, smiling throughout it all, the way he makes sound effects, precise in detail, you could never get bored, adrenaline rush just by his words.

Finn knows it now, the feeling he’d been trying to figure out for so long. 

xXx

Sometime during the husky midnight air, Finn lays awake and still. It’s not cold yet he finds himself shivering, thinking about the what if’s of life. Which, reasonably probably isn’t the best attempt to fall asleep. 

After a solid ten minutes of debating whether he should or not he shuffles his feet out of bed and towards Poe’s quartets. He’s not sure what he’ll say, doesn’t know what’s right. Just knows he aches for the tender touches and soft smiles. 

Curling his fingers together, knuckles a meter away from knocking on Poe’s door, _deep breathes, it’s fine, get ahold of yourself._ One knock. He doesn’t get a response, _shitshit_ _he’s probably asleep._ But before he could choose the silent walk back to his own room as an option, Poe’s opening the door. 

Black sweatpants with a white v neck leaving _nothing_ to the imagination. “Hey, buddy. You okay?” His voice is soft, gentle, calming. There’s a small smile at the corner of his lips and before Finn could bring himself to say anything Poe’s got his hands wrapped around his wrist, pulling him in and closing the door shut with the other.

He isn’t okay, not really. He doesn’t know what to do with his beating heart and all this free time only keeps him occupied with his thoughts longer than he’d like to be. “I’m okay, just couldn’t-“

“Couldn’t sleep. Me too,” 

Finn’s not really sure how but they’re sitting thigh to thigh, Poe’s breathes hot and heavy near his neck, his hands on his wrist gone down to the palm of his hands and it feels comforting, Finn feels his skin on fire just by the touch of skin on skin. 

“Finn.” There’s a heaviness to his tone, almost as though he’s afraid to say anymore than a name. Brown eyes meeting Finn’s own, there’s a confession, sitting on Poe’s lips, dripping off his eyes that Finn would notice if he looked hard enough. “We should get some sleep.” 

And Poe quickly figures he’d chosen his wrong choice of words, scrambling to get them all piled back up but it’s too late. Finn’s shuffling himself up to walk out, back to his own room Poe figures and before he can think of the  _ right words,  _ his gut instincts get the better of him and reaches for Finn’s hands, intertwining their fingers together, he feels Finn’s leaning into his own, feels the roughness of a days work on his own skin, thinks if he holds tight enough he’ll be able to feel every ounce that’s ever touched Finn’s skin. 

Poe opens his mouth to speak, lips soft and pink, inviting. He decides no words are needed. Holds tighter to the palm of Finn’s hands and guides him back to his bed. Covers already open in invite, Finn follows his lead. Legs first under the duvet, backs to either wall, faces close enough their breaths are together in unison, eyes closed off from the rest of the world as all they see is a reflection. 

“Poe. Can I tell you something?” And it’s reckless, words before thought but for all the stars above, he can’t think straight, not when with the pilot. 

Maybe it was the unspoken confessions, the slight parting of lips that beg to be touched, handled, cared of. A want, perhaps a need. Maybe it’s the tension, how long he’s waited and his heart has just lost it’s patience- Poe kisses him. 

Soft and underlying the words each has wanted to say. Pressing his lips onto Finn’s, pink lipped and wanting, they carve into each other's space, pressing together and in an instant it gets heavy, heavy enough to taste each other and know they never want to stop. 

A moment's worth of melting, Finn has never felt so alive before. 

_ I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,  _ the kiss will be enough. For now at least. Both men keeping confessions to themselves as the only air between them is shared. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't keep my finnpoe heart contained so here is my first (hopefully not last) contribution to the stormpilot tag. Hope you'll have me :) x 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr


End file.
